


【路罗】告别德雷斯罗萨

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 在罗的假想中，迎接战国的目光是件困难的事。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【路罗】告别德雷斯罗萨

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: 《さらってほしいの》ヒトリエ

在罗的假想中，迎接战国的目光是件困难的事。

这里距离港口不远，已经能望见平静的大海，和煦的海风从他的脸侧轻拂而过，清晨朦白的朝雾已经被暖色的阳光撩开。他过去从未和这位白发苍苍的老人正面交谈过，也并不确信他们在此相见究竟是为了寻找什么。

故事的结局在十三年前就已经揭晓过了。但在这样一天、这样一片废墟中间，他们从迢遥之处一路至此，为了已不在世的另一个人而沉默地注视着彼此，似乎又是冥冥之中难以抗拒的。

他们在谈论起唐吉诃德·罗西南迪时，不约而同地抱有连岁月也难以抹去的敌意与疲惫。只因能够杀死一个人的从来都不只是刀剑与子弹。于生者而言，任何一丝喜悦都可能带有躲避伤痛的嫌疑。但那绝不是逝者想要看到的未来——人们始终这样揣测，并以最大程度的善意与不灭的希望鼓励着明天阔步前来。

漫长的十三年，于四千多个日夜之后，罗终于在数种可能性中被再次谆谆告诫：有太多的故事向来都不需要真正的原因。

而后，罗奔跑着离开，如释重负后的步伐不自觉地更加健稳起来，而受过伤的身体似乎还无法承载过于剧烈的动作——难言的痛楚与隐约的欣喜激荡在他的胸膛之中，如同一张盖有前行许可的斑驳船票，足以通往这片海上的任何一处地方。

在半途中，罗遇见一张又一张熟悉的面孔，语气粗鲁地催促他，又不放心似的为他指明去向港口的道路。直到登船会合，在这场战役中真正为人们带来胜利的那个少年才迟迟归来。明明只是片刻的各自行事，少年却如同阔别多日般亲昵地飞扑向他，又招呼起每一个人，笑嘻嘻地宣布立即出航。

戴着草帽的少年望向他时一如两年前那般直率爽朗，又孩子气地拖长了音调，以自拟的简称高呼出他的名字。简短的字眼回荡在海面的上空，就如同从狭窄的玻璃瓶口飞出的蝴蝶，羽翅虽因碰壁挣扎而稍有破损，却终于回到了现世的天空之下。他无比庆幸这段时光已然同流沙般逃脱于他的指间，或许也永远不会再以梦魇的形式回访。

而这一夜，或许是各路人马都齐聚于此的缘故，船上的宴会出奇的热闹。汹涌的海浪不断地拍打船身，悠扬的乐曲和豪放的歌声欢快地流淌，和笑声一同交织着溢出甲板。他们终于告别了德雷斯罗萨，正驶向更加遥远的国度。

胜利来之不易，太多人的命运由此得以转折，过往的悔恨与失意在战火中燃尽，如今终于品尝到前所未有的自由与畅快。他们尚未与同伴彻底会合，却仍然享受起盛大的欢庆，伤员们暂时忘却了疼痛，循循医嘱早已被置于脑后，就连罗也在众人的推搡下一同举杯。他并未计划过要在事件结束后应对这样的场景，或许是因为茫然才暂时没能唤起本能中的拒绝。

谐谑之处在于，昨日他登上德雷斯罗萨的高地时才刚刚言明他在这场战斗中的决心，却根本无暇考虑胜利会以一副怎样的面孔迎接他。非胜即死，罗并不畏惧死亡，以至于会提前在脑海中预演它的发生。他的确想象过他们因这场战斗而死去。但几乎是同时，地裂山崩，人们在枪声与烈焰中万念俱灰，德雷斯罗萨的碎片剥落，他却有了一种陌生的预感——少年较他而言始终是不同的，而死神又是否会乐于迎接暂且同行的他们？

这个叫做蒙奇·D·路飞的少年，似乎已经长大却又从未长大。过去，少年仿佛从不知死亡为何物；而他又恰好目睹这少年历经濒死的创伤与人世间最为难熬的苦痛。

他很早便经历过那些，以至于大多数时候都淡漠得近乎傲慢。

罗离开拥挤的人群，摘下绒帽独自靠坐舷墙边，在喧嚷声中深深叹了口气。只是有些累了，他想。即使他昨日彻底昏睡过去一整夜，睁开眼时已然天光明朗。伤口在良好的照料与小人族的治愈能力下恢复得很快，手臂的缝线处已经开始微微发痒。算得上罕有的奇妙体验，不必经历漫长的康复期，不必在神经末梢的钝痛中保持仿佛永无止境的清醒。至少作为一名医生，他对这样的结果感到欣慰。

很快，一切都会愈合。广场上不再回荡着钟声与哭喊，就像是从未遭受过摧残，从未付出过任何代价。十余年间，他见过人们为各种各样的事付出代价，为成长，为拒绝成长；为自己，为他人；由此活了下去，又或是随着戛然而止的故事一同止步。

毕竟命运于他从未有过款款而至的悠闲，始终都如同洪流般汹涌而过。他深知代价昂贵，才痛恨起毫无缘由的善意；他知道为他人而死是无可逆转的惨痛，但他想要不惜一切达成目标的信念，却同他对活着的渴望始终难分胜负。

一场大雪之中，生与死的沉重帷幕被撕扯开来，他真正的少年时代就此开始。他离开那片狼藉时孤身一人，而后，同行者逐渐变多。他遇见形形色色的人，张狂的，缄默的，理智的，冲动的，却最终意识到——并没有任何一方是真正值得推崇的。人们以自己的方式活着。

而如今他遇见的少年正坐在船的最前端，将心爱的草帽压在胸口，短发是墨色的，眼神是明亮的，在没有半分月色的夜晚，无端却有星光洒下。世界的法则在少年的身上失去了引以为傲的威严。就如同海上所有的船歌都只为这一人而演奏，街道上如织的人潮只为少年一人而祈祷，时间仿佛也甘愿为他驻足片刻。

他们做到了。锋利的牢笼被打破，在德雷斯罗萨的另一个黎明，欢欣的泪水洒落在原野上，遍地的向日葵汲取了人们的爱与苦痛，不管不顾地在阳光下傲然盛放。

离开王国之时，幸存的民众为他们声明掩护，七位船长甘愿成为草帽团麾下的成员，人们热忱地为少年拱手献上一切，而对方却皱起脸嘟哝着拒绝。目睹过那样郑重其事的开场，罗不仅有些发笑，又或者所有人在少年面前都会滑稽地上演一出失算的局面。

相较之下，他已经没有什么可给予的了。不久前，他还出言要以自己的生命作为奉陪，煎熬着等待一切画上句点。苦战于危机中的英雄此刻正在他身侧的甲板上抱着食物酣睡，夜色缱绻，少年连喃喃呓语都尽是寻常生活中所钟爱着的琐碎点滴。

他微微阖目，决心不再绞尽脑汁地推演一切究竟从何而起，又将步往何处。只因当他们原本就拥有太阳，无论怎样漫长的黑暗都会有被彻底颠覆的瞬间。

为此，他愿意暂时享受当下，同尚且陌生的、姑且相识的人们再痛饮片刻。

当目光与目光相接，酒杯与酒杯相撞，故事便已经结束又开始。

再见了，德雷斯罗萨，他想。

END


End file.
